


we’re all in this together (until the day we’re not)

by myillusionsgone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re all in this together (until the day we’re not)

> **_we’re all in this together (until the day we’re not)_ **
> 
> **Characters** : Team Lyon
> 
> **Summary** : They fall one by one.

* * *
    
    
    -4.

Yuuka is the first one to die.

Ironically, this makes more sense than it should but as Sherry points out during the funeral as she holds her speech – teary-eyed and with shaking hands – he would have appreciated this irony.

The wave mage’s death hits them all hard, this has never been part of their plan, this has been supposed to be impossible, even, because they are – as Lyon has said countless time – Lamia Scale’s ace.

Jura is guild master nowadays and Lyon has refused to claim the title for himself. Yuuka has smiled that day – “He really has come far” he has said – and everyone has been happy because there has always been a little tension between the ice make mage and the wave mage along the years.

* * *
    
    
    -3. 

It also makes sense that Tobi is the next one to leave the stage and it says something about how much Yuuka’s death has changed him that his death has not been caused by his own recklessness, by his own stupidity. Tobi has always wanted to be a hero and he is, Lyon decides, the moment the older mage throws himself between Chelia and the cannonball that leaves a large hole in his body, an injury no healing magic in the whole wide world can fix.

The team of four is down to two and Lyon clings to Sherry at the funeral just like she clings to him because the business has certainly gotten harder lately and the death of two friends in six years is proof of this, especially after they have gone for two decades without any losses.

Lyon holds the speech at Tobi’s funeral, talks about the man’s courage and bravery, about the loyalty and the pride to belong to Lamia Scale. He holds the speech because Sherry cannot, she is still in shock because she has lost her second brother too, now, and the way Chelia cries into her shoulder does not make any of this easier for her.

* * *
    
    
    -2.

Lyon does not die on a job. He is killed in his own apartment while Sherry is far away. She falls apart when she is informed about it by Jura because this is really not fair. She has started to fear this very situation more or less right after Yuuka’s death but now it is real and she does not know how she is supposed to cope with all of this.

She is the last one standing, the last member of Team Lyon and god, she is not prepared for this. The team has been her life for the past three decades, ever since she has been thirteen and she really does not know who she is without them.

Lyon’s death hits her hard because he has been her partner for the better part of her life and now, she is forty-three and not just the last one standing, no, she has also lost her husband and her brothers within a time span of seven years.

She misses the funeral because she has come to hate them and she has better things to do than to mourn the dead. Like bringing the one who has killed Lyon to justice.

* * *
    
    
    -1.

Sherry dies alone, just like Lyon. And maybe, this is for the better because the way she goes out is not exactly glorious. Among the members of the team, she has always been the one who has been the less likely to hesitate. Whenever there has been some sort of dirty work to be completed, she has done it —— and so she has made herself quite a few enemies along the years.

One of them feels rather symbolic after he kills her —— not only does he shots her into the heart with his cursed arrows, instantly killing her. No, he also drops of her body on the right side of Lyon’s grave.

She has been the right-hand-woman, after all, so she only comes home.

Her death ends an era at Lamia Scale because after them, there will never be a team quite as good again.

* * *
    
    
    0. 

And with this, Team Lyon is history and history has a knack for repeating itself, no?

* * *
    
    
    1.

The bell rings and Leo jumps out of his seat, grabbing his books and dashing out of the room before anyone can stop him. His brother yells after him but he does not care and rather storms down the stairs before he collides – not really gracefully – with someone he has never seen before, sending tons of papers onto the floor.

The other boy curses as he starts to collect them and Leo mutters an apology before he helps him.

“Name’s Leo, Leo Vand,” he says as he hands over the papers he has collected.

“Yules – with a Y ‘cause my parents wanted to give me a special name – Smith,” the shorter boy says as he brushes back a strand of his bright purple hair. “I think I read your name somewhere…”

It looks like they have physics together and Leo does need a new project partner so he asks whether or not Yules wants to team up with him. The guy seems smart and competent enough so it is an obvious choice to ask him rather than to pray that he can find someone else.

Plus, he is not sure why but he thinks that he is going to be successful with Yules as a project partner.

* * *
    
    
    2.

Leo Vand does not know why he feels like Tobias Ohrman should be a part of the group. He just feels like it and Yules does not argue so by the time they finish their first year of college, they are no longer two but three.

(It still feels like something – or rather someone – is missing.)

But they are the three musketeers and they make an awesome team because Tobias is not as stupid as people think him to be. Leo would even say that it is a too-much of focus that makes the biochemist-to-be do stupid things rather than a lack of intelligence.

They make a weird team, Yules thinks. Leo is going to be a biologist and a veterinary, Tobias will be a biochemist and Yules himself dreams of being a famous physicist. They are the nerds and with the exception of Leo, they do not really date because most girl think they are losers.

Tobias does not waste many thoughts on what other people think. He has his ideas to work on and his dreams to follow and he is happy that for the first time in his life, he is part of something bigger and people actually make an effort of understanding him.

* * *
    
    
    3.

Kerri Brand does not play well with other kids. She never has, actually, and she is not surprised when this does not change at all when she changes colleges in her second year. She does not know why, however, people like to think that she is manipulative and after a while, she stops caring. She personally does not think that she has the whole world on her string but if this is what others are all about, they can very well proceed being stupid.

She has better things on her mind – like becoming an engineer. Yes, it is a field dominated by men. No, she does not care. If anything, she gets along a little better with men – her brief stint with the cheerleaders has showed her this – and she is a hard worker and carries her weight and occasionally the weight of her project partners with ease.

She is ambitious and she is driven and she works good alone but she has always wanted to be part of something bigger because she acknowledges her own limits and so she raises an eyebrow when Yules Smith approaches her during lunch break. She has heard of him and his friends – the three musketeers, the people call them – and when she mentions it, he smirks and says “we need our third, actually. Leo’s more the D’Artagnan kinda guy” and she nods.

* * *
    
    
    4.

Leo thinks that it is weird. He knows Kerri Brand from the campus, knows her the way everyone knows everyone. Their college is not exactly big so he has seen her around but he does not really know why someone who has had a chance to play with the popular kids rather works with them in the laboratory LAMIA, drinking too much coffee and wearing plaid shirts.

Tobias does not really care about Kerri aside from the fact that she hates chess as much as he does and that she actually appreciates his cooking while she shares his knack for pulling pranks on Yules – only that she does not get caught.

Yules likes Kerri – unless she pulls a prank on him and he knows very well when it is her rather than Tobias – because she can follow him when he starts to rant and because she is good at math (definitively better than Leo or Tobias, perhaps even better than Yules himself) and because does does not talk about Leo’s outer appearance although she has seen him without a shirt.

Kerri likes the fact that for the first time, she is part of a team, part of something bigger. She does not have to carry the full weight of everything because this time around, the other members of her team carry their share.

(Yules is wrong, though. Just because she does never comment on Leo’s muscles does not mean that she does not appreciate them.)

(She is just more discreet about it than others.)


End file.
